La vida que comienza con un milagro
by Valhova
Summary: El nacimiento de un bebé es la culminación de nueve meses de feliz espera, aunque su llegada no siempre trae aquella felicidad consigo. Draco y Harry están a punto descubrir esto con el nacimiento de su hijo. Y ahora sólo les resta esperar por un milagro.


**La vida que comienza con un milagro**

_**Nota:**__ Esta historia está basada en hechos reales. Le pasó a una pareja en Australia hace algunas semanas y yo leí la noticia en Yahoo. La verdad es que me sentí muy conmovida cuando me enteré, porque había perdido la capacidad de creer en los milagros, sumergida en la cotidianidad de una vida que a veces no es nada fácil de sobrellevar. Quizás por esto, he puesto tanto de mí al escribir este relato y ahora le tengo tanto cariño. Espero que les guste. _

o00o

La enfermera envolvió el pequeño cuerpecito en una manta azul cielo adornada con estrellas amarillas delicadamente bordadas. El bebé había pesado un poco más de dos kilos al nacer, tenía la piel sonrosada muy suave y un encantador montículo de cabello dorado en la cabecita. Aquella criatura era un varoncito chiquito y precioso. Al verle no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un ángel dormido en su cunita de la guardería de San Mungo y lamentó no saber qué nombre le habían puesto sus padres todavía. Pensó que llamarle por su nombre, al menos una vez, le hubiese brindado algo de alivio.

Ella tomó a la pequeña criaturita en sus brazos finalmente. Acarició sus cachetitos con una mano, mientras le sostenía con la otra. En días como ese su trabajo resultaba extremadamente doloroso, pero le habían entrenado muy bien. Quince años laborando en el área de partos mágicos le habían dado bastante experiencia; durante ese tiempo había visto nacer a muchos bebés preciosos y sólo había perdido a tres angelitos hasta ahora. Nunca se había acostumbrado a esa pérdida, pero suponía que aquello era normal. Sin embargo, debía cumplir su deber hasta el final y pensaba hacerlo con la ética que requería ese tipo de labor. Sabía que su trabajo no terminaba hasta que entregaba el bebé en brazos de sus padres, ya limpio y abrigado después del alumbramiento. Hoy resultaría difícil realizar esta tarea, pero el gestante y su esposo esperaban ansiosos en su habitación la llegada de su hijo. Y ella no quería hacerles esperar más.

Era el momento de que los padres conocieran al pequeño recién nacido.

Y también el momento de que se despidieran de él.

o00o

El calendario mágico de la pared marcaba 25 de octubre, un poco después de las nueve de la mañana. El otoño se encontraba avanzado y hacía frío, aunque el día era precioso y había un sol radiante que entraba a raudales a través de la ventana de la habitación. Fuera de esta ventana se podía apreciar un bosquecito encantador que se extendía por casi una hectárea junto a San Mungo. A pesar de lo avanzada de la temporada, las hojas amarillas, naranja y rojas todavía caían lentamente de las copas de los árboles formando una alfombra multicolor sobre la delgada capa de césped que había logrado sobrevivir a las bajas temperaturas. Aquella vista era simplemente espectacular, aunque la pareja que ocupaba aquella habitación no parecía apreciar la vista o estar pendiente de la fecha en el calendario.

Y aquello era comprensible, considerando que ellos acababan de tener un bebé.

El gestante del hermoso varoncito, un joven rubio muy apuesto, permanecía recostado en la cama observando insistentemente la pared desnuda frente a él, mientras que el otro padre, también joven, alto y moreno, miraba ausente a través de la ventana, aunque no parecía disfrutar de las delicias de aquel día o el paisaje. Ninguno hablaba o mostraba felicidad; no parecían los típicos padres ansiosos por conocer a su hijo recién nacido.

Cuando la enfermera entró finalmente en esa habitación, el joven alto y moreno volteó hacia ella, fijando la mirada en el pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos. Sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa al verle y luego se entrecerraron con aprensión y dolor tras sus gafas redondas. Él se recargó contra el marco de la ventana, pareciendo extenuado de repente. Sin embargo, cuando ella se aproximó a la cama, el joven también lo hizo con premura.

-¿Listo para conocer a su hijo? –preguntó al joven que continuaba recostado en la cama con aspecto pálido y cansado. El parto había sido difícil y las complicaciones casi le había costado a la vida.

Él sólo asintió y en un acto inesperado abrió los botones de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho; piel cremosa y perfecta, sin casi vello, con excepción de la pequeña herida que tenía justo bajo el ombligo por donde había nacido la criatura. Y entonces extendió sus brazos. Ella le entregó al bebé y observó un instante cómo le tomaba en sus brazos y le daba un beso en la frente cargado de amor y desolación. Luego colocó su pequeño cuerpecito en la cama con mucha suavidad, entre sus piernas; inmediatamente comenzó a quitarle con mucho cuidado el cocoliso que había elegido con tanta ilusión para que su hijo usara el día de su nacimiento –blanco, con pequeñas estrella doradas bordadas en el pecho y suave, muy suave-. Posteriormente recostaba en su pecho al pequeño desnudo. Piel contra piel, corazón contra corazón. Padre e hijo finalmente reunidos. Aquella era una imagen tan hermosa como desgarradora y hubiera sido perfecta si tan sólo el bebé respirara. Pero el bebé no lo hacía.

Sin importar los esfuerzos realizados por el medimago, la criatura había nacido con las vías respiratorias obstruidas y ya era demasiado tarde para intentar salvarle. El pequeño no había llorado o abierto los ojos. No se había movido siquiera. Era una imagen terrible ver su pequeño cuerpecito lleno de sangre y líquido amniótico descansar en una camilla completamente inmóvil mientras los esfuerzos del medimago se desplazaban hacia el gestante, quien había perdido mucha sangre y no parecía dejar de hacerlo a través de la herida abierta mágicamente para tener al niño.

Con el transcurrir angustioso del tiempo el gestante fue estabilizado y pudieron salvar su vida.

Pero el bebé había sido otra historia.

Una vez declarada la hora oficial de la muerte, la enfermera se llevó al pequeño para asearle y vestirle. Sin duda, una vez recuperara el rubio la conciencia y estuviera un poco mejor, iba a querer verle. Y su otro padre también.

Recordó con pesar que aquél era el primer hijo de la joven pareja y se preguntó si algún día intentarían tener otro bebé…

-Yo… -sintió un nudo en la garganta que casi le impidió hablar. Tragó duro y continuó-. Avísenme cuando estén listos, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, acariciando los risos dorados de su pequeño. El moreno, quien había observado embelesado la escena, tuvo que responder por ambos después de un momento.

-Sí. Gracias.

Ella no se entretuvo más. Ese momento era de los padres y sólo de ellos. Salió despacio de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente a su espalda.

o00o

El rubio continuó acariciando la cabecita de su hijo un rato más. Sabía que no había prisa en continuar la exploración del pequeño cuerpecito. El medimago les había dicho que se tomaran el tiempo que necesitaran y eso pensaba hacer. Después de todo, aquél sería el único momento que podría compartir con su bebé, la única oportunidad que tendría de sostenerle, de besarle, de conocerle. La certeza de saber que pronto vendrían a llevárselo, que entonces ya no podría verle más, le hizo soltar un profundo jadeo de dolor. Había esperado con tanta ilusión aquel momento, el momento de tener a ese pequeño en sus brazos, que no podía entender todavía cómo nueve meses de feliz espera pudieron terminar tan terriblemente mal. Y aquello era tan injusto que no sabía si podría resistirlo y perdonarle a la vida alguna vez lo que ahora le estaba arrebatando. No obstante, no era el momento de abandonarse a la desesperación, estaba consciente de eso. Luego, se dijo, tendría mucho, muchísimo tiempo para llorar por el fin de todos sus sueños.

El otro joven, mientras tanto, tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama. En un principio no sabía muy bien cómo proceder; se sintió algo cohibido y fuera de lugar, aunque inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era una tontería. Por todos los cielos, el bebé que sostenía su pareja era su hijo _también_. El pequeño que ahora podría disfrutar algunos instantes mientras soñaba con un futuro que ya no podría ser nunca más. Porque él había soñado toda su vida con la llegada de este niño. Y este niño era tan hermoso como siempre lo había soñado. Ahora, no aprovechar ese momento sería un crimen que no podría perdonarse jamás. Aquella devastadora certeza fue la mayor motivación para reaccionar y salir de aquella bruma que había adormecido sus sentidos desde el momento en que el medimago se aproximó a él en la sala de espera para darle la mala noticia. Recordó con cuanta amargura pensó que el destino le negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad de tener –finalmente- su propia familia.

Tragándose un gemido de desesperación, colocó una mano temblorosa sobre su manita cerrada en un puño. La piel era suave y –todavía- cálida; desde donde estaba pudo apreciar aquel delicado aroma que siempre tenían los bebés y él nunca se explicaba de dónde provenía –algo muy dulce que le recordaba al talco para niños-. No le costó nada abrirle la manita, contar sus dedos –cinco hermosos deditos- subir delicadamente por su brazo y acariciar gentilmente sus hermosos risos cortos y dorados tan parecidos a los de su progenitor que aquello casi le hizo llorar desconsoladamente. No mucho después ya había contado los deditos de su otra manito y aquellos pies tan pequeñitos que daban un no-sé-qué tocarlos; se había percatado que todo estaba donde se suponía. Era perfecto. Su bebé era simplemente perfecto.

Después de un tiempo, el moreno finalmente posó su mirada en su esposo, quien había guardado un feroz silencio desde el parto –quizás producto del dolor, de la pérdida, de la rabia, de tantas cosas que el moreno comprendía muy bien-. El rubio cerró sus ojos fuertemente un instante al sentir el poder de esa mirada y luego le regresó una cansada, dolida y triste. Su pareja quería decir algo, pero descubrió que no era necesario hacerlo. Las palabras nunca habían sido necesarias entre ellos y ahora lo eran mucho menos.

El moreno se levantó un poco, sólo lo necesario en alcanzar sus labios y besarlos.

Y el gestante le respondió ese beso, que fue más un sollozo que otra cosa, hablándole sin palabras sobre el intenso dolor y la pérdida que anidaba en su interior y sabiendo que el otro le entendía muy bien. Porque él _siempre_ le entendía y aquella era una de las razones por las que le amaba tan profundamente… Y había tanta compenetración entre ellos en ese instante que ninguno notó el leve movimiento de la manita del bebé.

o00o

Cuando ese beso llegó a su fin, el moreno suspiró.

-Te amo, Draco –dijo con voz cargada de emoción y afecto.

Draco sonrió débilmente.

-Yo también, Harry –su mirada entonces se posó en la pequeña cosita alojada en su pecho-. Hola, bebé. Somos tus papás… Yo soy Draco y él es Harry y quiero que sepas que los dos te amamos muchísimo.

El moreno se aproximó al pequeño para darle un beso en la cabecita.

-Hemos esperado tu llegada con mucha ilusión y ahora me cuesta creer que ya estás aquí. Es como un sueño hecho realidad que estés con nosotros finalmente, hijo. –continuó Harry.

-Quiero que sepas que te llamas Scorpius –Draco volvió a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa era muy triste-. Aunque tu papá no estaba de acuerdo con tu nombre al comienzo, yo supe cómo convencerle al final.

Harry resopló al escucharlo, conteniendo como podía las ganas de llorar.

-Y la forma en la que lo hiciste no fue nada justa, Draco.

-No le escuches, hijo. Tienes el nombre de una constelación, ¿acaso eso no es hermoso?

-Así es –Harry finalmente reconoció-. Es un nombre muy bello.

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante. Harry recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos –quiso saber Draco de repente.

-Es tan parecido a ti… -Harry volvió a acariciar suavemente sus risos dorados- No me sorprendería que fueran grises como los tuyos.

El rubio asintió.

-Me hubiese gustado que pudieras conocer tu hogar y a tu familia, Scorpius. Tu papá y yo hicimos un gran trabajo preparando tu habitación y estoy seguro que te hubiese gustado mucho…

-… Y tus abuelos te hubiesen llevado a la mansión que ha visto crecer a muchas generaciones de Malfoy. Te hubiese encantado jugar con los pavos reales, correr por los jardines y practicar quidditch en el estadio que tenemos en el patio trasero.

-Sí… -Harry suspiró; la mano de Draco tembló un poco cuando la posó en la espalda del bebé- Yo soñaba con enseñarte a jugar quidditch sobre mi Saeta de Fuego.

-Apuesto a que hubieras sido muy buen jugador. –Le dio la razón el rubio.

-Y tus padrinos Ron y Hermione te hubieran consentido cada día.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para resoplar.

-Bueno, yo no lo hubiera permitido.

-Oh, claro. Porque _tú_ no eras un consentido en el colegio, ¿no?

-Yo era simplemente adorable, Potter.

Harry sonrió con desgana.

-Ojalá hubiéramos sido amigos entonces…

Draco tomó su mano con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Perdimos tanto tiempo…

-Lo siento mucho, amor.

-Yo también.

Se dieron otro beso. Luego Draco se hizo a un lado en la cama, dándole espacio a Harry para que se acostara junto a él. El rubio se recostó de lado, dejando al bebé reposar entre ambos cuerpos, mientras el moreno rodeaba la cintura de su esposo. Estaban tan cerca que se sentían más unidos que nunca, envueltos en su propia burbuja de amor, pérdida y calidez…

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, tal como estaban ahora. Luego continuaron hablándole a su hijo, deteniéndose sólo para darle besitos aquí y allá, algunos tan delicados como alas de mariposa. Le hablaban de cuánto le amaban, de su casa en el Valle de Godric, de su familia, de sus amigos, de todos los regalos que esperaban envueltos con mucho amor en su habitación. De cómo se imaginaban hubiera sido su crecimiento, de la magia, de Hogwarts y a qué casa hubiera sido seleccionado cuando finalmente fuera su turno de ir al colegio –y en este punto ambos padres discreparon, obviamente-. Y así, poco a poco, fueron desgranando la vida que hubiera tenido su hijo… la vida que ellos hubieran querido que Scorpius tuviera… Una vida llena de amor y felicidad, creciendo en un ambiente cálido y pacífico, sin magos tenebrosos que amenazaran su vida y a su familia. Una vida sin cicatrices ni maldiciones malogradas. Una vida donde los cuentos infantiles se hacían realidad y siempre había finales felices.

Hablaron mientras el dolor se los permitió. Y cuando la desolación fue tan grande que ya no pudieron continuar, compartieron también las lágrimas que habían retenido por mucho tiempo y el silencio, siempre juntos, como familia.

o00o

Algo increíble pasó de repente.

El bebé movió su manita de nuevo y esta vez ambos padres lo vieron.

o00o

Draco casi se puso histérico mientras Harry se ponía rápidamente en pie y corría hacia el pasillo llamando a gritos al medimago Brig Gent, que había atendido el parto de su esposo. Brig llegó poco después, agitado por la prisa en llegar al lado del rubio, pensando en que, tal vez, la herida en su vientre se había abierto de nuevo o algo peor. Cuando finalmente ellos se calmaron lo suficiente para contarle que el brazo del bebé se había movido de repente, él comprendió y sintió mucha pena por la pareja.

Le explicó a ambos que a veces los músculos sufrían espasmos involuntarios post mortem y que aquello pasaba con bastante frecuencia; de hecho era algo normal. Draco y Harry se sintieron terriblemente defraudados al escucharle: ¿su pequeño no estaba vivo después de todo? Aquella agonía les golpeó con fuerza renovada al enterarse. Y era horrible… casi como si hubieran perdido a su hijo por segunda vez…

Brig pensaba que quizás ya era tiempo de llevarse al niño. Draco estaba pálido y necesitaba urgentemente descansar; Harry no estaba en mejores condiciones. No obstante, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para entregar al pequeño y decirle adiós todavía. Pidieron un poco más de tiempo; el medimago, renuente, se los concedió. Poco después les dejó solos nuevamente.

La pareja se recostó en la cama, completamente agotados. Draco lloraba lágrimas de dolor e impotencia mientras Harry le abraza sin palabras para consolarle. Aquello era horrible y una parte de ellos sólo quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero la otra se resistía a dejar ir a su hijo.

o00o

El bebé se movió un par de veces más. Harry y Draco trataron de ignorarlo.

Pero no pudieron ignorarlo más cuando se produjo el milagro que lo cambió todo.

o00o

El bebé no sólo continuó moviéndose, sino que bostezó y repentinamente abrió sus ojos. Tras aquellos párpados chiquititos se escondían un par de hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules. Aquellos ojos se posaron en Harry, incluso cuando a esa edad el bebé se suponía que no podía ver bien. Sin embargo, las irises azules quedaron fijas en su padre. Y Harry le regresaba la mirada, boquiabierto. Aquello era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Harry no sabría cómo describirlo, pero si se hubiera visto obligado a hacerlo de alguna manera, diría que había sido testigo de un milagro, como si hubiera visto germinar una chispa de luz inesperada dentro del pequeño cuerpecito y ahora hubiera vida allí donde antes no estaba. O quizás siempre lo estuvo, pero latía tan suavemente que nadie se había percatado hasta ahora. Él sólo había estado dormido muy profundamente.

Casi no lo podía creer ¿Y si estaba alucinando? La idea le aterraba.

Y el bebé continuaba mirándolo fijamente y por mucho tiempo. Y quizás presintiera las dudas que tenía su padre sobre su propia existencia, pues hizo a continuación lo único que estaba a su alcance para llamar su atención: Expandió sus pulmones y comenzó a llorar.

Harry, espantado, se cayó de la cama. Y Draco se hubiera reído al verle si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado abrazando a su hijo, sintiéndole respirar y moverse y llorar tan estridentemente que seguro le escucharían en todo San Mungo.

-_Por favor, Dios,_ -rogaba el rubio mientras le besaba sin descanso- _que esto no sea producto de mi imaginación o no podré soportarlo…_

Harry se puso en pie, recobrándose pronto de la impresión. Se lanzó hacia la cama con sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas de alegría y _casi_ incredulidad. No comprendía cómo era posible que su hijo estuviera despierto y llorando pero no le importaba. Algo muy en el fondo de su mente insistía en que aquello era imposible, pero estaba tan abrumado de alivio que se negó a hacerle caso. Tomó su manita con fervor, sintiendo aquella piel suave y cálida. El bebé se adueñó de un dedo de su papá casi al instante e instintivamente lo llevó a su pequeña boquita. Comenzó a chuparlo y entonces dejó de llorar.

-Draco… ¡El bebé, el bebé!

-Sí… sí… ¡Llama al medimago, Harry, llama al medimago!

Pero Harry se quedó justo donde estaba, temiendo moverse y perder el contacto con su pequeño. Además tenía el miedo atroz de dejar aquella habitación para regresar posteriormente y descubrir que su niño ya no se movía o respiraba.

Draco insistió un par de veces más y luego se rindió, comprendiendo muy bien los sentimientos de su esposo. ¿Y quién podría culparlo cuando él mismo sería incapaz de separarse del niño ahora? Ciertamente no podía dejar de abrazar a su pequeño, de tocarlo por todos lados, de besarlo… Lo amaba tanto… Dios, lo amaba tanto…

Posteriormente Harry volvió a recostarse junto al rubio y entre ambos llenaron al bebé de miles de muestras de afecto y alivio y amor y miedo… Y muy probablemente ningún otro niño en el mundo pudo sentirse tan amado ese día como el pequeño Scorpius gracias a las atenciones de sus papás Harry y Draco.

o00o

Una semana después el bebé Scopius Potter-Malfoy dejaba San Mungo. Pesaba tres kilos y seguía siendo un bebé sonrosado pequeño y encantador. Scorpius había resultado ser un bebé llorón, pero todos igual le habían tomado mucho cariño. Sin duda, su presencia había causado estragos entre las enfermeras que le atendían en la guardería del hospital mágico. Todas coincidían en que su apariencia era igual a la de un angelito, con aquellos risos dorados y los profundos y alegres ojos azules.

Su salud era inmejorable, aunque el medimago Brig insistió en realizar chequeos preventivos semanales hasta que cumpliera seis meses y posteriormente uno mensual hasta el año. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo. De todas formas, y a esas alturas, estaban convencidos de su excelente condición física. Scorpius era un niño sano y contento que sonreía mucho.

Nadie nunca supo qué sucedió con Scorpius cuando nació. Si estaba vivo, ¿por qué nadie se dio cuenta? Si estaba muerto, ¿cómo pudo volver a la vida? Había resultado ser un caso tan fascinante, desde el punto de vista médico, que se publicaron varios artículos científicos en revistas de gran renombre discutiendo teoría tras teoría sobre lo que pude haber pasado realmente con el pequeño, aunque cada una de ellas era pura especulación y nunca se pudo probar nada.

El nacimiento de Scorpius continuó siendo un caso inexplicable. Pero a sus papás eso no les podría importar menos; después de todo, incluso la magia tiene un poder limitado y no siempre podrá dar respuesta a todas las preguntas, por más que se apoyen en ella para tratar de resolver cada rompecabezas que se presente en el camino. Harry siempre lo supo por instinto; Draco tuvo que aprenderlo a lo largo de su vida llena de altibajos. Lo cierto es que, con el tiempo, ellos superaron ese inició difícil y se abocaron a Scorpius, logrando que el niño creciera feliz y tuviera una vida plena, como siempre fue su deseo.

Y con los años, Scorpius se convirtió en un hombre de bien que hizo sentir muy orgullosos a sus padres, consiguiendo así el epílogo perfecto para una historia que comenzó siendo de dolor y pérdida, pero terminó narrando una hermosa epifanía de amor, vida y esperanza ¿Y a quién no le gusta cuando una buena historia tiene un final feliz?

_Hace tiempo__ mi angustia_

_de hojas secas reventaba de luz_

_E__ra una estrella_

_M__e prolongaba_

_E__ra una espiga_

_S__e abría mi risa_

_Era una flor_

_Me hervía la angustia_

_H__ilaba vida_

_Bordaba__ amor_

_G__olpeaba sombras_

_Buscaba__ luz_

_Dejaba__ el túnel_

_Llegabas__ tú_

_**Poema "**__**Hace Tiempo"**_

_Por __María Luisa Vásquez_

_25 de noviembre de 2010_


End file.
